A Night In India
by DianaM -again
Summary: Another Repost. This one takes place right after "Jungle Trap"


Duke lead the Joes into the American consulate. The air conditioned coolness was a vast improvement over the heat outside, which had hung on the Joes like a sodden sweater for the past couple of days. Duke allowed his troops to relax in the lounge while he met with the Ambassador.

"Well, sergeant Hauser, I must say the Indian government is thrilled with your success here. Our approval rating has gone up 25 points since this morning. It's a political coup. India loves the Joes, and the Joes are America."

"The Joes would like to be_ in_ America, ambassador. We've found ourselves in a bit of a fix," Duke sipped a cool lassi drink and leaned back into his easy chair, "nasty weather patterns over both the Pacific and Atlantic grounded the C130 scheduled to retrieve my troops and gear. We're stuck in India 'till tomorrow or later."

"Yes, I had been informed shortly before your arrival that you requested short term billeting for your troops. Unfortunately, I haven't the facilities at my disposal. The commissioner of finance decided to take his family on an Indian adventure this year, and found the consulate guest quarters more to his liking than the local hotels." The ambassador frowned to himself.

"Nice to know our tax dollars are being spent wisely, sir," Duke finished the refreshing yogurt drink and set his glass carefully back on the tray at the edge of the Ambassador's vast mahogany desk.

The ambassador laughed heartily, "You remind me of my own NCO back in Normandy, son. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, either. Is it true you're a loose cannon on a deck of loose cannons?"

Duke leaned forward and grinned, "Some people say I'm the loosest, sir."

"Some say you're Abernathy's dog," the ambassador raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, "Word about his new strikeforce traveled quick, soldier. Those above moved fast enough to tie him up with paperwork at the Pentagon. I hear the troops have never met him."

"No, sir, not yet." Duke ground his teeth. Dog indeed, "They've only worked with Colonel Sharpe and the lower committee."

"And they work hard. I know that now. Let Abernathy know the next time you meet that he has my full support. I have contacts in Washington that are...worthwhile."

"I will, sir," Duke sighed, "But, with all due respect, we still haven't found quarters for my troops. They deserve to relax."

The ambassador waved a hand dismissively, "That was taken care of before you arrived, sergeant. I took the liberty of calling Dr. Shakoor as soon as my staff informed me of your predicament. He would be thrilled to put up your troops for as long as you need quarters."

"Is there room, sir?"

"Plenty. The good doctor is quite a wealthy man. A wealthy, grateful man. He happens to be throwing a banquet in your honor. I was one of the lucky few to receive an invitation," the senator smiled, "It would seem the Joes are the toast of the town, sergeant."

Duke stood and shook the Ambassador's hand, "Thank you sir."

"I'll have one of my people arrange transportation for you and your men. No reason to go back into this heat if you don't have to."

Duke shook the Ambassador's hand again and turned to go tell his exhausted troops the good news. He heard the ambassador clear his throat and turned, "Sir?"

"They say your Abernathy's dog, sergeant, but having met you, I don't believe them."

Duke smiled and saluted, "I don't give a damn what they say, sir. They can go to Hell. I'd rather be Abernathy's dog than the president's shoe licker any day. Present company excepted, sir"

The ambassador saluted back, "Damn right, sergeant! Let 'em burn and go take care of your men."

* * *

Duke returned to the lounge to find the Joes sprawled across the furniture. They had also been served tart, cold lassi. Recondo was savoring the last few drops. Rock 'n ' Roll had managed to drop off into a quick nap, chin resting on his chest. Cutter, Wild Bill, Ripcord, and Snake Eyes were involved in a game of poker with a tattered and familiar looking deck of cards. It was perhaps the most well traveled deck in existence. Wild Bill had carried it across the globe. He'd kept saying he'd add a set of chips, as soon as he could figure out how to stow them in his vest. Scarlett sat on the edge of an easy chair grossly absorbed in a large drawing hanging on one wall. They all looked up when he came in.

"Well?" Scarlett slid back in the chair. Duke sat on the arm rest next to her.

"The ambassador says the consulate is full up. No room at the inn."

The Joes groaned in unison. Snake Eyes slapped his forehead in frustration. Duke smiled and leaned closer to Scarlett, "Say, that isn't one of those dirty pillow book drawings, is it?"

She blushed and smacked him with a throw pillow, "Don't be crude, Duke." She smacked him once more for emphasis, "Where do we go? Did he at least give us funds for a hotel?"

"Nope."

"Well, what are we going to do. We can't exactly camp out here," she crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout of frustration. It was a gesture totally out of synch with the tough image Scarlett normally projected. Duke had known Scarlett long enough to expect the unusual from her now and again. He found it refreshing. It pleased him. In the past, he had found himself teasing her to illicit such a reaction.

He smiled, "Well, we COULD, you know. It isn't so uncomfortable. You like the artwork."

She smacked him again with the pillow, "Come off it, Duke. I am not scrunching up on these couches. Especially with you boys snoring all hours of the night."

"Hey now!" Wild Bill was indignant, "I don't snore none!"

Ripcord laughed, "Yes you do, Bill. You're worse that Rock 'n' Roll over there," He waved towards the troop, who started awake mid-snore.

"Me over here what?" he blinked, confused.

Scarlett threw the pillow at him, "Oh..go back to sleep. Might as well get comfortable. We'll be here all night."

Duke stood up and chuckled, "Now I didn't say that." The door opened, revealing the secretary to the ambassador.

"Gentlemen," he nodded to Scarlett, "and Lady. The cars are ready to take you to Dr. Shakoor."

Duke grinned at the group, "It seems our new friend has offered us his hospitality for the night." They stared at him as one, mouths hanging open. "Oh, yes, and I hope you're hungry, he's throwing us a little dinner party." Duke went to the door and indicated that the Joes should follow the secretary. One by one, they filed out past him. Scarlett stopped in the doorway.

"Why didn't you just tell us that at the beginning?" her eyes glittered fiercely.

"You're damn funny when you get angry, Red," he chuckled warmly. Scarlett blushed. Behind her, Wild Bill rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself. Then he followed Scarlett out and into the street where the cars were waiting. Snake Eyes was the last out, and he shook his head at Duke as he passed.

"What?" Duke followed Snake Eyes out and across the foyer to the front door, "What is THAT supposed to mean?" Snake Eyes shook his head again.

The cars were just big enough to fit four Joes and a driver. Duke found himself sitting next to Wild Bill, Rock 'n' Roll, with Snake Eyes in the front passenger seat. When he shifted to buckle his seat belt, he was confronted with Bill's wide grin.

"Partner, I do believe you're getting soft on me," Bill's teeth gleamed under his handlebar mustache. In the front seat, Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. The cars pulled out and began weaving through the busy streets.

"You do, huh Bill?" Duke clicked the belt securely into the buckle and sat back, closing his eyes and slowly letting his breath out through his nose. It had been a long couple of days, and he was ready to relax, "what gives you that idea?"

"Well now, lately, you've been just oozing honey in a particular redhead's direction," Bill's smile widened, "Seems to me our little miss Scarlett's wormed her way through that tough Missouri hide o' yers."

Rock 'n' Roll groaned, "Good thing I was asleep. It's too cute for me to stomach."

Duke kept his eyes closed and smiled to himself, "You're seeing things, Bill. She's a partner and a friend. I get along with her the same way I do with you and Snakes, and Rock 'n' Roll there. We're all old hat here. Been the same since the beginning."

The cars turned into a large boulevard running through the center of the city. Trees ran down a grassy median, surrounded by short wrought iron fences. Along the sidewalks, under the overhanging awnings of the crumbling buildings, families of beggars huddled. Poor, thin, decreed untouchable by an iron caste system, they spent their lives working pitiable jobs and begging; somehow scraping together barely enough sustenance to survive. There was more savagery in India than what lurked in the jungle.

Rock 'n' Roll turned away from the window, shutting out the misery he was powerless to change. Wild Bill chuckled at Duke and elbowed him in the ribs, "I'll bet it has, partner, I'll bet it has. I seem to recall some honey flowing back then," he took off his hat and ran his fingers gingerly around the brim to brush off the dust, "Now, the new boys, they perhaps haven't noticed. But all of us here can remember and put things together. Perhaps a little better than you can, or want to."

"Yeah Duke, that tasty slave girl really pissed old Red off," Rock 'n' Roll sneezed as a small bit of dust from Bill's hat went up his nose, "Whatever happened with her, anyhow?"

Duke sighed. He had preferred to put Selena in the past and keep her there, "Nothing happened, Rock 'n' Roll, nothing. I sent her back to wherever Cobra had stolen her from, with that crazy giant Ramar and the rest of her people. The Eiffel Tower made it back to Paris, Cobra hid from sight for a while, the Commander escaped, and here we are."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant; its none of your business." Duke rubbed his brow in frustration, "Look, I'll tell you so you can all finally shut up. In the end, Selena was way too young and way too naive. She thought I was wonderful because I managed to get out and actually came back for her. I have to admit, she was pretty hot. But in the end, she turned me off. Something about her. She wasn't strong enough. She acted like my sisters; living some kids' fairy tale romance. Once she was out of that Cobra temple, she was basically a nice body hanging off my arm. No substance. So I told her to go. I didn't even try taking it anywhere or doing anything. I don't have time for kids like her. She just wasn't sophisticated enough."

"Not like our Scarlett," Bill drawled, "Smart as a whip, stubborn as a mule, and wild as a cougar."

"Guess you like 'em that way, huh Duke?" Rock 'n' Roll smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shut the Hell up, both of you."

In front, Snake Eyes shook with a soundless laugh.

* * *

Dr. Shakoor's residence was impressive. The cars passed through a daunting iron gate and drove across lush gardens before actually coming upon the house itself. The large Victorian manor rose gently above them, solid rock speaking of strength and stability rather than the crumbling degradation of the city which they had driven through. Duke was surprised. He had not pictured the good doctor living quite so well. Wild Bill whistled quietly through his teeth.

"Boys, I think we're gonna have one Hell of a comfortable night."

Servants rushed over to open their doors, and the Joes climbed out and stood in awe. Rip Cord shuffled over to Duke, "I knew he was successful, Top, but this...this is nowhere near what I had expected."

Recondo smiled, "Westerners tend to forget that India has more obvious social divisions," he waved at the manor, "this must have once belonged to some colonial English family. Shakoor went to school in England. He came home a success, and reclaimed stolen Indian soil."

"Very well said, Recondo," Shakoor had come down the steps to greet his guests. "The British took our land and flaunted their wealth to my people. How ironic that I had to buy back land that was rightfully mine. The family that originally built this," he swept his arm over the house and its land, "suffered a financial ruin. After a few years of lucrative research, I was easily able to match their asking price."

"I'm surprised you didn't tear the house down." Scarlett smiled and shook the doctor's hand in greeting.

"Although I abhor their old colonization practices, I enjoy their architecture." Dr. Shakoor laughed warmly. "It is a beautiful house, and sturdily built. The gardens, also, are lovely. I have, of course, modified both the house and the surrounding land to suit my own personal tastes," he indicated that they should follow him inside, "Please, allow me to give you a tour. Then you must have time to freshen up for tonight's banquet."

* * *

Dr. Shakoor took them through endless rooms of tasteful art and antique furniture. He seemed to be a collector of pre-reniassance paintings and post- colonial American furniture. It was an eclectic mix that somehow worked. Duke especially liked the room that was a combination of southwestern native American and Asian influences. Especially the pool table built into a massive mahogany Chinese table.

"I picked up snooker in university," the doctor explained, "I am afraid it is a vice whose clutches I am unable to escape."

Scarlett rolled a ball across the green felt, "There are worse."

Dr. Shakoor smiled at her, "Perhaps you would like to relax with a game or two before the banquet?"

"Not me, thank you. I'm sure the boys would take you up on your offer," Wild Bill and Rock 'n' Roll had already grabbed cues and were racking up the balls. Scarlett laughed, "I could use a nap, if you don't mind."

"But of course!" Dr. Shakoor pulled a rope by the door. Somewhere deep within the mansion, Duke imagined, a bell was ringing, "I will have Raisa show you to your room." A short, rather round woman in a sari appeared in the doorway and smiled. The doctor waved her over and gave her instructions in hindi. He glanced over at Wild Bill and Rock 'n' Roll, who showed no indication of leaving their game. Cutter and Ripcord had joined them. Raisa smiled and signaled for Scarlett to follow her.

"I could use a few winks myself, Duke," Recondo ran to catch up.

"Are you not also tired, Sergeant?" Dr. Shakoor turned to Duke.

"No thanks. I got a little sleep on the Whale, it should be enough to last me 'till tonight," Duke had learned in 'Nam how to control his own sleeping patterns. He could go for days without closing an eye, and drop off within minutes when he felt the need. He could sleep sitting up in a wooden chair, if necessary. It sometimes spooked his men; they way he could go unconscious at will. The first time they had seen him do it had been after a particularly violent battle. After watching the smoke clear and checking that all the Joes were at least alive, he had sat next to Scarlett against a boulder and closed his eyes. He dropped off so fast, she thought he had fainted. He woke up when she screamed and found her examining his body for bullet holes, a pack of worried Joes surrounding them both. Scarlett had popped all the buttons of his shirt off ripping it open. Doc still laughed about that one.

Dr. Shakoor smiled at Duke, "Would you like to see my stables? We have a few very fine horses. My nephew took his jumper to the last Olympics. There is enough time before the banquet for a short ride, if you are so willing"

"Show me the way Doctor."

In the end, Duke eschewed riding. Raised on a ranch and very capable in the saddle, he knew he had been out of it long enough to warrant a good case of soreness, something he preferred to avoid 'till his next visit home. Instead, he watched the Doctor's stable hands put the jumpers through their paces. They were slim, streamlined animals, a world apart form the large quarterhorses and hefty fresians he grew up with. Still, the smell of hay and sawdust and hot, working horseflesh brought a wave of homesickness.

He managed to fight it off in time for the banquet, which was a loosely formal affair held in the large dining hall and adjoining ballroom. Government officials and important members of Indian society mingled and helped themselves to a sumptuous buffet of rich, fragrant food. Curries and masalas, tandoori and dishes of all sorts, pleasing to the nose and tastebuds. The alcohol flowed freely. Duke gave his Joes the freedom to imbibe, but reminded them to do so responsibly.

"We're on display here, Joes. Try not to make me regret letting you drink. You do, and you'll find out just how difficult I can make your lives when we get back," It was all he needed to say. Few Joes tested his limits. Those who did once, never did it again. Except perhaps Shipwreck. As he sipped a gin and tonic, Duke quietly congratulated himself for leaving the garrulous sailor out of the Vulcan mission. Technically, Shipwreck was still paying him back for that disastrous yet ultimately successful jaunt over the Rockies. It was hard to pin a punishment on Shipwreck. Although he had compromised security, gone AWOL and destroyed a rather expensive dragonfly in the process, the man had somehow managed to discover and help destroy a Cobra base that otherwise might have taken weeks to dig out. Duke was still catching hell for the loss of all that chemical weaponry. He watched a group of young women, daughters of rich Indian families, gather giggling around Rock 'n' Roll and Rip Cord. Another good reason to leave Shipwreck home.

"Seems like a good turnout," Wild Bill slapped Duke on the shoulder, "and the boys are popular."

"Hmm. So long as they stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry, partner. I think the boys can keep their heads," Bill smiled and pointed to Snake Eyes, who was entertaining a group of children with sleight of hand, "Looks like we all found an audience."

Duke glanced around and found that Bill was right. Every Joe was surrounded by a large group of enthralled party goers. Cutter was at a table surrounded by a group of young men, using a pencil and paper to help explain something technical. Recondo was happily entertaining a group of sportsmen-like older gentlemen, all with equally thick mustaches or sideburns. Bill's own handlebar cookie duster twitched, "I saw you handle those government types real handily, pard."

"Diplomacy is a learned thing, Bill. I seem to be practicing it a lot, lately. I have to say, a drink or two helps," Duke glanced again around the ballroom, "have you seen Scarlett lately?"

"A few minutes ago I heard her ask for a way outside. She was fannin' herself and sayin' it was gettin' mighty hot."

"Don't blame her. All these people in one room must raise the temperature faster than any heater. Not that India isn't hot enough. Every window is open and it feels about ninety in here," Duke looked in his glass, "I imagine this isn't helping me any."

"Perhaps you could give Miss Scarlett a little company?" Wild Bill winked.

"Shut up, Bill," Duke put his glass down on a nearby table and went to find Scarlett, Bill's laughter chasing after him. He found Scarlett on a balcony overlooking the rose garden. It was cooler outside than in, but not uncomfortably so. She was leaning forward against the ledge, looking up at the sky. "The stars look sort of wrong on this side of the world, don't they?"

She jumped and spilled a bit of the wine she was holding. She turned to see him and laughed, "You surprised me! Don't sneak up on me like that! If I had my crossbow, I might have shot you."

Duke grinned and moved next to her, "I like living dangerously. You're not normally jumpy."

"I don't normally drink three glasses of fine red wine, either."

"I'll remember to keep the bottle away from you on the battlefield," he smiled when she laughed, "why'd you some out here? Party too dull?"

"No, too hot. Besides, I never did like crowded rooms. These people make me feel like I'm on display." Scarlett turned back to look at the sky, " It's better to be out here looking at the sky, or those roses, than inside being stared at. I prefer standing on this veranda and looking at something beautiful."

Duke smiled and watched her look at the sky, "me too."

She turned and stared at him wonderingly. Duke felt his stomach jump. He hadn't meant that to come out quite as it sounded. Or had he? Scarlett looked away at the roses, "Speaking of too many glasses of wine, how much have you had to drink, Duke?"

His insides still fluttered. Duke leaned against the ledge and looked down at the trellis. It was covered with climbing jasmine. The sweet odor mixed with the perfume of the roses and the spices from the food inside to create a very pleasant fragrance, "not much. Enough. I guess," he rested his chin against his arms and sighed.

"Enough for what?" She didn't look at him.

"Enough that I'm satisfied. I don't need any more."

"You're a very easily satisfied man, Duke."

Without taking his head off his arms, he turned to look at her. She was once more looking up at the stars. He sighed again, and straightened up, "No, not really. I don't always get everything I want. Some things I'm not allowed to have." Duke's heart pounded. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster and couldn't stop. Drink and Wild Bill's ribbing had made him bold.

Scarlett turned, and their eyes locked, "You never seemed to me to be a person to be denied anything, Duke."

"Some things I can't help. Some things are beyond my control," he looked down into her eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight.

"Some things, Duke," she smiled at him, "you control too much. Maybe you should try letting a little of that control go," she stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think you want to."

His skin tingled under her hand. He was lost in her eyes. Might as well go where the ride was taking him, "Maybe I need help figuring out how."

She laughed lightly, and moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. She caressed it lightly. Duke was glad that had provided razors. She slid her hand gently down his cheek and neck, back to his shoulder, and let it rest there. He took the wineglass out of her hand and put it on the ledge. Now free, her other hand timidly caressed his other cheek.

Duke's head spun. Her hands were soft and her skin smelled good. She smiled gently up at him. The sweet smell of the flowers and spices and the warm air made him dizzy. He found himself stroking her face with the tips of his fingers. It felt good. It felt right. Duke threw all abandon to the wind and pulled her against him. She sighed, and relaxed her head against his chest, sliding her arms down and off his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while; his arms around her, Scarlett comfortable against him. Duke wondered if she could hear his heart pounding. Her hair smelt sweeter than the jasmine. He felt a pleasant ache build up within him.

His hand found her chin and he gently tilted her face up to him. Her eyes were inviting. He bent down, and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was light at first. Her lips were warm and soft. He deepened the kiss and, to his delight, felt her warp her arms around his neck. Her fingers played teasingly with the hair at its nape. He felt himself sinking into her.

Finally, the kiss ended. Duke eagerly nuzzled her ear.

"Duke..." her whisper caused something to rush through his body. He held her close and moved his lips to her ear, "Scarlett," he felt her shiver, and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He whispered again, "Scarlett."

She leaned back and pulled his lips down to hers once again. He obliged willingly. He felt her hands slide over the muscles of his shoulders and down his back. Eventually, they parted. He held her firmly, and she looked up at him.

"I guess we had more to drink than we thought," she smiled.

Duke felt his heart sink a little, "Oh, I think there was more to it than the drink."

She caressed his cheek again, "You're right. There is. A lot more."

His heart jumped again, and he grinned at her. He let his fingers slide through her hair, pulling it out of its habitual ponytail, "It's been a long time coming, though."

She sighed, "Sure has, but what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want, I imagine."

"Do you think they'll stand for it?" She looked worried.

"You know, I've already said this once today. 'They' can go to Hell. I suppose if Flint and Lady Jaye can get away with it, we can."

"You're more senior than Flint," she pointed out.

"I'm also a lot more discreet. I see no reason to tell the world my business. If we keep it out of the way, I may be able to get the brass to go along with it to keep me happy."

She rested her head against his chest again. It felt natural, like she belonged there, "I don't know if Sharpe would put up with it."

Duke chuckled lightly, "You know, Colonel Sharpe isn't the highest man on the Joe totem pole. He gets his orders, too."

Scarlett looked up from his chest, "You can't exactly jump over him to the man at the top, Duke."

"You'd be surprised. I have more strings at my fingertips waiting to be pulled than you know about," he smiled at her surprise.

"You've never told me about any strings."

"Yes, well, I did say I was discreet," he found her eyes irresistible. He brought her face up to meet his once more, "come here, and I'll have more to be discreet about," he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her deeply again. The way the party was going, it would be a long time before they were missed.

* * *

By the time they came in from the balcony, most of the guests had left or were in the process of leaving. Dr. Shakoor smiled when he saw Duke.

"There you are, Sergeant. The Ambassador was looking for you," he behind him to the Ambassador, who was helping his wife on with her coat, "he wished to say goodbye, I believe."

Duke walked over to the Ambassador and his family, "Thank you again, sir, for helping us find a place to stay." They shook hands.

"No problem at all, Sergeant. Did you have a good time at this party? I hope it wasn't too much for you after your mission."

"No, sir. I have to say, it was a wonderful night. Best time I've had in a while, sir." Duke grinned broadly.

"Very good, then. I won't be able to see you off in the morning. The commissioner of finance and his family weren't invited. My secretary just called and told me the man's fit to be tied. He really should be, come to think of it. Still," the Ambassador sighed, "I'll have to take him on some sort of official tour or something tomorrow, just to make up for it. Put him on an elephant or something." He waved to the other Joes, "So have a safe trip, goodbye!"

The Joes called out farewells and thanks as the Ambassador trickled out the door with the last of the guests. Scarlett yawned and smiled, "Well, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I think I'll turn in."

Dr. Shakoor smiled "A good idea, Scarlett. Why don't you all retire? Sleep in, if you wish. I will have a good breakfast prepared for you tomorrow. Did you have a good time, Scarlett?"

"Wonderful, doctor," she sighed, "wonderful," she smiled over at Duke, "goodnight, Duke," she turned to the others, "I'll see you all in the morning, boys." Scarlett walked away to her room. Dr. Shakoor left to see to the cleaning details.

Duke turned to see six pairs of eyebrows raised at him. He was sure he would have seen seven, if Snake Eyes hadn't have been wearing his mask. Wild Bill pushed his hat back and smiled. Cutter scratched the back of his neck, "You gonna tell us what _that _was about?"

Wild Bill chuckled, "Well pard, I guess the honey is flowing two ways."

Duke grinned to himself, and turned to go to his room and retire, "Shut up, Bill."

"Awww, not even an eeensy detail?"

"Shut up, Bill," Duke called over his shoulder

"Just a tidbit, to feed our curiosity?" Wild Bill hollered. The Joes began following Duke, except Snake Eyes, who patted Duke on the back and went to his own bed.

Rock 'n' Roll brought up the rear, "C'mon, there's gotta be something behind THAT."

"Goodnight, men." Duke reached his room.

Ripcord tapped Duke's shoulder, "Duke, you can't leave us hanging!"

Duke opened the door, stepped inside, and turned to face the Joes, "Goodnight," he smiled, and shut the door on their surprised faces.


End file.
